Hummingbird! Itachi oneshot
by Icybun34
Summary: Itachi never thought that he would be able to experience different things due to what he is... but then he meets a girl and his life changes. But can the girl accept what he is and what loving him might cost? Song- Hummingbird by nevershoutnever!


_**I like **__**you,  
girl you don't got nothing  
to prove to me.  
**_

I watch over your sleeping form. So peaceful… so innocent… so perfect. I guess that's why I fell in love with you. You've got nothing to prove to this world. You are who you are. A bright young girl with a dazzling smile and glowing eyes that lived their life free of the restraints of society. The girl that I love.

_**I know that times  
have been rough.  
For the both of us.  
But I'll pray for change.  
**_

Of course, being together causes problems that you've never had to face before. Loving a criminal was never something you expected… neither was it something I could have ever dreamed of. I promised though, that I would make this world better for you. And I intend to keep that promise.

_**You see,  
this world has lots to offer  
but in time it will go dark  
and if this love is what we say it is  
**_

This world has always been such a harsh place… a place of ignorance, hatred, and greed. You are such a pure soul and to put in this place… I'm sorry. But whenever I'm in doubt, you convince me that love prevails… and I believe you.

_**I'm sure we will go far  
and with a girl as sweet as you  
there's not much else I can do,  
but fall for you.  
**_

At first, I resisted your love and understanding. I thought you were foolish… ridiculous. That you were too naïve for me… I had seen things you could of never dreamed off. But in time, I let you get close. You were eager to get to know me, to take the weight off my shoulders. I fell for you the second you said "I'm here for you."

_**You know that I'm a wreck.  
And you know I can't breathe  
at the edge of my seat with each word  
and as the moths turn into years,  
just know that I'll wait here  
For you.  
**_

You took all everything; my pain, my memories, my broken heart, my nightmares… everything with happiness. You loved every part of me and accepted everything. I remember the first time I felt that I could let my guard done for once… it was indescribable. I remember thinking that people who would do anything for love were idiots. They were petty fools with nothing better to do than ruin their lives. But now I realize that I would do anything for her.

Anything.

_**'Cause I've prayed  
for change  
**_

Even though I would do anything for you, there are some things I can't change. I can't change the way people look at you because they know what exactly you love. Me. The infamous S-ranked criminal. A killer. A Monster. I pray everyday for a change though. I pray that people will hate me but accept you. You've done nothing to this world. You don't deserve any of this.

_**You see this world has lots to offer  
but in time it will go dark  
and if this love is what  
we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
and with a girl as sweet as you  
there's not much else I can do  
but fall,  
for you.**_

Yet you're still here? Why… I've done nothing to deserve this. I looked down at you once more and you turn slightly and cuddled closer to my sitting form. I smile slightly and brush a few strands of hair out of your face. You smile and nuzzle my hand. My smile grows bigger… you're my angel. My sweet innocent angel.

_**For you.  
**_

_**For you.  
**_

_**For you.  
**_

You've given me everything. Love, a life, a beautiful baby girl. Everything. I look over to the cradle and another smile passes over my face. I've been gifted everything that I've wanted but never thought I deserved. You.

You have given me everything.

_**This world has lots to offer  
but in time it will go dark  
and if this love is what we say it is  
**_

You make it all worth it though. Both of you. I look down and I'm met with two gorgeous big blue eyes. You blink and smiled "What's wrong, honey? Is it the baby?" You move to get up but I shook my head and ushered you back down "No it's nothing, just thinking." You nod and tug my sleeve "You're always thinking, baby. It's three in the morning."

_**I'm sure we will go far  
and with a girl as sweet as you  
there's not much else I can do  
**_

Your eyes take on a stubborn gleam "Come, sleep, and worry about whatever it is in the morning." You say it in a stern yet loving tone and I lay back down. You snuggle closer and whisper "I love you, Itachi." A smile ghosts over my face and I kiss your forehead

"I love you, too."

_**But fall for you.**_


End file.
